Dhirim
|Sieges = |Port = No |World Map = }}Dhirim is a town of the Kingdom of Swadia. Dhirim is initially owned by Lord Mirchaud in classic Mount&Blade and Count Clais in Warband. In peace time, Dhirim is one of the richest towns in Calradia, due to its positioning. Caravans from all factions travel to this Swadian merchant hub. However, in war time, Dhirim is a prime target for attack, being threatened by three other kingdoms, and surrounding villages will frequently be looted, making recruitment difficult. Dhirim must be well garrisoned for the player to keep ownership of this town, as opposing factions will often besiege Dhirim first when wars start. Territory Mount&Blade Dhirim is in the eastern third of Swadia, bordering the Kingdom of Nords to the northwest, the Kingdom of Vaegirs to the northeast, and the Khergit Khanate to the southeast. Its villages are Azgad, Balanli, Nemeja, and Ushkuru. Warband Dhirim is in the middle of Calradia, surrounded by the Kingdom of Vaegirs and the Nords to the north, the Khergit Khanate to the east, the Kingdom of Rhodoks to the west, and the Sarranid Sultanate to the south. Its villages are Amere, Burglen, Tshibtin, Ushkuru, and Yalibe. With five each, Dhirim and Shariz are the towns with the most villages. Layout The Guild Master in Dhirim is located just outside the keep on a terrace, which is a straight walk when 'Take a walk around the streets' is selected. The quickest way to reach him is to go to the castle, then leave via the door instead of the tab key, at which point he will be almost directly in front of the player. Dhirim is one of two towns (Suno is the other) that does not have a door to the arena accessible from the streets. If the player enters the arena, and then uses the exit in the arena to reach the streets, the player will find themselves out of bounds, embedded within the buildings of the city. From there, they can escape the intended boundaries of the town and explore the entire map. Siege Besieging Dhirim requires the construction of a siege ladder in classic Mount&Blade, but a siege tower in Warband, making it a harder target. Tournaments If you take part in a Tournament in Dhirim, you may be assigned any of the following sets of equipment: *Lance & Shield *Bow & Arrows, Dagger *Sword & Shield *Axe & Shield *Heavy Sword Not all participants are on horses. Leaving the arena through the door will put the player out of bounds. See Layout above. Economy Dhirim produces: Dhirim sells cheap iron on occasion but not as cheaply as Curaw. Tools, Leatherwork, and Wool are also cheap here. This is a good place to construct a mill or brewery in Warband because grain in nearby villages is cheap. Dhirim's prosperity can recover quickly during peace time, largely due to the above average number of villages surrounding it and the distance of those villages from the normal spawn locations of bandit camps. ru:Дирим Category:Towns